Not the Last
by Lunar678
Summary: After his defeat on Earth. Vegeta finds himself on a unknown planet only to find it is inhabited by saiyans that escaped Frieza's radar. Well on this planet he get close to a young female saiyan, with a secret power two of her family members know about.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've been thinking of a new story for a long time. I got started back into watching Dragon Ball Super after watching the Abridged one. There isn't many great Vegeta stories out there, and had this one forming in my head. I suck at writing fights and hope to try doing it. if not. I'll skip most of them. I hope to get this story up to the DBS episodes. I can't come up with a title for this story, if anyone has suggestions. PM me with ideas. I'm only going to post a few chapters to see if they catching wind and see how well it does.

* * *

Vegeta/OC FanFic.

Chapter 1

On a planet, away from any known planetary system, a space pod races towards. The inhabitant's of this planet had no idea what was heading their way.

"Sir." A soldier in armour said to his commander. "We have an unidentified object showing life form heading our way. It looks like a Saiyan space pod."

Okara look towards her father at this news. "No one has left in a long while. It must be someone off planet."

"Come. We will head down to the landing pads." Okara followed her father out of the main compound where they lived. As they were making their way there, Arlic was ordering for the medical team to be on stand by.

Not long after arriving, the pod crashed into the landing pad. Arlic held up his hands, telling the warriors to wait. Okara watched him walk towards the pod as it opened, only to hear him gasp.

"It can't be."

Okara moved forward to see what got her father so worried. What she saw was a male, mostly a saiyan by what was left of his armour. He had gravity defying hair. "Father?" She questioned.

"You remember the stories I've told of home, of our people."

"Of course."

"Well this... this is Prince Vegeta."

Okara's eyes widen as her father nodded for the medical team forward to take the prince to the healing tanks. She followed them, feeling curious about the man. She turned to her father as they placed him in the tank. "How did he end up here. I thought you said he war working under Frieza."

Arlic looked at the prince. "I did. And he was with Frieza at a young age. I lot could have happened in 20 some years. He'll most likely been in there for a few days with the shape he's in." Arlic finished before turning to leave the room.

Okara stayed behind a little longer to watch him. She didn't know what it was, but something about him intrigued her.

For the next few days before Okara would go training with her brother, she would stop in to see the prince. On the fifth day, she walked up to the tank and placed a hand on the glass as she watched his eyebrows twitch. She sighed before leaving.

Vegeta's P.O.V

Vegeta woke to feeling a presence near, he couldn't move around but could feel the liquid around him. 'I must be in a healing tank. But this doesn't feel like Frieza's ship. And this energy near, it feels familiar but still nothing I've felt before.'

The strong energy he first felt was leaving a room. As soon as they left, Vegeta could hear beeping noise around the room and people talking. Vegeta opened his eyes just as about person entered the room. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

These people had black hair and eyes, and wore armour similar to him.

The man who had entered walking towards the tank. "You have nothing to fear my prince. Everything will be explained as soon as you leave the tank."

After the water reached his chest, Vegeta reached up to remove the breathing apparatus. As he stepped out, about man held out dark spandex and armour for him. He bowed as Vegeta took the clothe. He looked up at the first man who talked. "Well, start explaining."

"Why don't we do this in a more private setting?"

"Fine." Vegeta growled as he followed him out. As he was walking pass the other, he took notice of the fur appendage wrapped around their waists. 'This can't be."

They entered a new room with large windows after going down many halls. The man turned to Vegeta. "It is an honor to finally meet you Prince Vegeta."

"How do you know who I am." Vegeta said has he crossed his arms.

"My name is Arlic. I was one of your fathers most trusted commanders. You father the king may have been under the control of Frieza, but he did not forget his people. Behind Frieza's back, he gave a large ship to meet for a secret mission. I had some of our most elite warrior under my command. I was to take them and their families, mine included. To go off world making it seem like we were going off on a mission to exterminate a planet."

Vegeta was shocked his father would do something like this.

"But, a week into the mission. We heard over the scouters through Frieza's men bragging about the destruction of Planet Vegeta. I quickly acted and order for all the scouters to be destroyed. Weeks later, we found this uninhabited planet that was outside of Frieza's territory. We've been hiding ever since." Arlic finished explain.

"And how many saiyans would you say are here?" Vegeta asked.

"A little over a hundred." Arlic wave towards the windows. "See for yourself, my prince."

Vegeta moved towards them. What he saw stunned him again. It was a city, more advanced looking than what he remembered of home, he also could see saiyans walking around, going about their business.

"I understand this must be a lot to take in, but I currently have somewhere to be."

"And were is that?"

"To see over my daughters training."


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't think this chapter would turn out this long. I just kept writing. I know Vegeta might seem a little ooc when talking to Okara. But I needed him to interact with the OC's to make the story more interesting.

* * *

Chapter 2

Still Vegeta's P.O.V

He had no idea why he decided to follow Arlic, maybe it was just curiosity. As he followed him out of the building, they stepped into a large open arena.

Before Vegeta could ask, a body fell from the sky to the ground, hitting it hard forming a dust cloud not far from them. Vegeta's eyes flew up as he could sense another figure rushing down. He could make it out that this figure was more feminine. The dusted started clearing and he could see the other was male.

"My son and daughter. Two of the strongest saiyans we have." Arlic said with pride.

Vegeta then realized that the female was the one he felt in the room earlier and the day before. She was wearing dark purple spandex and black chest armour. From where he stood, he could tell her hair wasn't s spiky as normal, but it was long.

He watched as the female brought up her arms to block her brothers punch, then swung her leg towards his side, only to catch her calf. Vegeta could see the male smirk, thinking he won. But the female brought her right hand up, starting to charge up a ball of energy. The male held his ground, but then quickly jumped back as the female released the attack. The male dodged the beam flying to the side and charging his sister with his right arm pulled back. The female moved forward to meet him, her arm back as well. Before they could hit, Arlic shouted out. "I think that's enough for the day."

Both fisted stopped inches from each others face. They stayed like that for a minute before dropping their guards and turning towards their father and Vegeta.

Okara's P.O.V

"I think that's enough for today." Okara heard her father shout. Her and her brother both stopped short of hitting the others face.

Okara was the first to drop her guard and moved to face her father. Her eyebrows went up to see the Prince awake and beside him.

"So, that's the prince? He doesn't look much" Daiko said.

"It is, and he's still your prince. Show some respect. Wasn't expecting him to be up today." Okara said as started walking towards the two, Daiko following.

"Prince Vegeta, this is my eldest son Daiko and my daughter Okara." Arlic introduced.

Daiko and Okara both bowed with their tails uncoiled as a sign of respect to the prince. "It an honor, Prince Vegeta."

"Hn."

"I'm sure the prince is hungry. Okara, why don't you help with that? I have some things to discuss with your brother."

"Of course father. Follow me." Okara kept her tail uncoiled as a sign of respect to the Prince as they made their way down the halls. As they entered another set of rooms, Okara waved Vegeta over to one that looked like a sitting area. "Make yourself comfortable, Prince Vegeta. I'll have something made for us in a bit."

After a couple seconds of silence, he spoke up. "Just call me Vegeta."

Okara looked over her shoulder, "But your the prince, its disrespe..."

"I'm getting tired of hearing it." Vegeta growled. As he sat on the couch, scowling with his arms crossed.

"Alright." In 10 minutes Okara had the food ready and took it into the sitting room. "Here," she watched as Vegeta opened his eyes to look up at her. He reached out to take the plate she held out for him. Okara moved to sit down across from him starting to eat aswell. She could feel Vegeta's eyes on her. "Is there something you need?"

"No." Vegeta said, looking away. "Its just... that I can't believe this many saiyan's are still alive. And... I haven't seen a female saiyan's since I was a child. Always believe there was just the four of us left." Vegeta said in between eating.

Okara looked up, "Only four?"

"Myself, another called Nappa and two low class, Raditz and Kakarot." Okara could hear the anger and the mention of this Kakarot. "Nappa and Raditz are both dead, thought it would only be myself, Kakarot and his half breed left."

Okara was surprised how much Vegeta was talking. Thought he would be the more silent type, to not reveal much about himself.

"We couldn't get much info from your pod, and you had no scouter. Father wanted to know how you became injured so."

Okara watched as Vegeta placed the empty plate down, thinking if he should continue explaining or not.

"I was on a planet called Earth, where Kakarot was sent as a baby. He was meant to destroy the planet but hit his head as a child, forgetting his true purpose. He now protects the planet."

"And he beat you?"

She heard Vegeta growl. "I would have won if it wasn't for one of his measly friends that cut off my tail. I had to resort to my Oozaru form near the end. I don't know how my pod brought me here. It should have took me back to Frieza's ship." Vegeta pondered.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Okara asked as she moved towards the kitchen with the plates.

"Your father said he had all the scouters destroyed years ago. Do you have new ones?"

"After we settled here, we did start making new ones, but we soon discovered how to sense energies without them. Only youngsters use them when they are training. Why?"

"If i had one, I could set it up to listen in on Frieza's men, find out what he plans next." Vegeta said as he started passing.

"I will see about getting you one. But first I must wash up, I'm sure my scent is not appealing after my fight." Okara turned to leave the room. She could feel Vegeta's eyes on her again, her tail started twitching in excitement.

Vegeta's P.O.V

Vegeta was shocked at this female. She was a lot calmer then expected, they were usually more strong willed. Surprisingly, he didn't find her scent repulsive.

"What do I do now." Vegeta sighed moving over to the large windows, looking out at the vast city. He still couldn't believe this. That there was this many saiyan's still alive.

Not long after did Okara walk back into the room. Vegeta turned to watch her walk in, noticing the scouter in her hand. She had also changed out of her armour, but what he would guess was causal clothe.

"Here's the scouter. I hope this is what you need."

Vegeta took the scouter resuming his seat on the couch to start fiddling with it. Okara sat back down across from him, watching him work. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I don't. Do you really think this will work?" Okara asked him.

"It should, just need to put in the right signal."

Vegeta would glace up at the female saiyan in front of him. He wasn't around women much that he would have been a fool to not take notice of her. She had a uniqueness. A few moments later, he was finished with the scouter. "That should do it." Vegeta placed the scouter over his left ear and eye, clicking the button on the side a few times till he could hear voices. Vegeta scowled even more when he heard Frieza's voice, he could just make out a few words.

He turned the scouter off before removing it and placing it on the table between them. "Of course he would go to Namek."

"Namek?" Okara asked, confused.

"There was a Namekian on Earth. Frieza must have been listening in before the scouters were destroyed and heard about the Dragon Balls. They can grant you any wish."

"That would be bad if Frieza got his hands on those. He'd wish more immortality." Okara said. "So you'll be heading there next."

"Hmm"

"You don't have to rush there right. You could stay here a few more days to train, what better way to get stronger then to fight with someone of your own kind."

"And who do you suggest?" Vegeta asked.

"Myself. I train everyday with my brother. We could start tomorrow morning." Vegeta watched her stand up. "I can show you where you can sleep for the night." Vegeta got up and followed her out of the room. His eye fell to her tail again which was wagging behind her as she walked.

"You can have this room during your stay here. I bid you a good night and will be expecting you at he same arena tomorrow." Vegeta watch her until she entered a room two doors down.

Okara's P.O.V

Okara sighed as she entered her room, she looked back at her tail what was still twitching and wagging around. She growled wrapping her tail back around her wait as she made her way over to her to her bed. After removing all her clothe she slid under her bed sheets. Okara started thinking about how her day went, from training to talking with the Prince. He was not what she thought he would be like or told. Okara's mind then went to her tail. Ever since being near Vegeta, her tail started acting up, this was a first for her since this never happened near other males.

She knew this could mean that her body telling her that Vegeta was a suitable mate. She wasn't going to lie, Vegeta was pleasing to look at, and she could tell he was strong from training, not just from being the prince. Okara fell asleep with the thoughts of prince.

The next morning, Okara walked up to her brother who was waiting at the arena. "I'm sorry brother, but we'll have to cancel our fight today."

Daiko turned to Okara. "Why's that?"

"I offered to train with Prince Vegeta. He plans on following after Frieza."

"Do you plan on going with him?"

"Why would you ask that." Okara asked.

"I may be ignorant of some things, but I notice the look he gave you yesterday." Okara looked up at her brother to see him giving her a knowing look. Before she could continue talking, Vegeta walked out behind them

"Shall we begin?" Vegeta said as he walked past them.

"Okara turned back to her brother. "Don't ever mention this again." She glared at him. He smirked back as she turned to head after Vegeta.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Father is sending me on a mission on a local planet." Daiko shouted to her.

"For how long?" she ask turning back to him, walking backwards.

"Don't know for sure, but if your gone before I get back I wish you a safe journey."

"You as well."

Okara turned back around and walked out to stand across from Vegeta.

"Well?"

Okara fell into a ready stance, Vegeta soon following.

They were sizing each other out before they charge forward, starting the fight.

An hour had pass and they were still at it. Taking and dodging hits. Okara had at first thought she was much stronger then the prince, but was surprised how well he was keeping up with her. She could tell he felt the same with her.

Okara kicked Vegeta in the stomach, knocking him away from her. Vegeta looked up to see her placing her hand at her side in a cupping formation. His eyes widen, seeing her in the same stance that Kakarot had used when he had faced him. Vegeta pulled his arms back, preparing his signature attack.

Okara watched as purple energy forming in his hands as her blue one was forming. They both released their attacks at the same time. As they hit, Okara could feel how powerful it was. After holding the beams, she pushed with hers to throw both of them into the sky.

Vegeta was suddenly in front of her, swinging to punch her. Okara caught it with her right hand. She then took a swing at him, only for him to catch her fist. Okara could feel him pushing against her so she starts to push back gauging each other. They glared at each other, daring the other to back down from the power stuggle.


End file.
